You Can't Have One Without the Other
by cosplaythingmajigs
Summary: This is my first time writing a FanFiction, I hope you enjoy it! Ladybug and Chat Noir, Marinette Cheng and Ladybug, Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir, you can't have one without the other, or else things go bad. Chat was always risking himself for his lady, jumping in to take the hits. Until the day Mari saves him instead, risking it all. Adrienette / LadyNoir / MariChat / Ladrien
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. This story is inspired by an anime/cartoon called Miraculous Ladybug, and you should definitely go watch it! :) It's the best show you won't regret it.

* * *

The alarm was ringing loudly in Marinette's room and she covered her head with her pillow sighing loudly. She had come back from patrols late last night and barely slept three hours. In fact she had barely slept at all that week. Chat Noir had called her a few nights ago saying he, "Caught a nasty case of the cold and would not risk getting his lady sick", therefore he would be bedridden for a few days. Time seemed to move by slower in the late hours without her partner; she was starting to miss his flirtatious remarks and paw-ful puns, which she thought she could never miss. To add to it, Adrien had been gone all week as well. Nino had told her in the beginning of the week that Adrien would be in New York for some photo shoots, and that he would be back...

"TODAY!" She jumped out of bed and quickly ran to change into her clothes, knocking over her chair and in doing so, waking up Tikki.

"Mari?" Tikki flew up next to her friend and laughed at her big smile.

"Adrien gets back today! Oh Tikki, I've missed him so much! I wonder if I should ask him about New York, or should I act cool and pretend like I didn't notice he left? No, no, that might make him feel sad. I should just wave as I walk by! No thats too little! I want him to know I care! Or maybe…"

Marinette quickly ran around her room packing her back pack and making sure to grab her pink polka dotted umbrella. Tikki hid in the coat pocket and listened happily to her partner, munching on her breakfast, which was obviously a chocolate chip cookie.

"I think you should say hello to him like you do every day, and ask about his trip and what is favorite part was. You could also ask him if he went anywhere interesting in New York! Then he'll spend minutes talking to you!"

"Oh Tikki! You're the best! Now I just have to stay calm and try to seem semi-normal."

The pair continued their journey to school under the cloudy sky with Tikki trying to keep Mari as calm as possible.

* * *

Adrien woke up to the unusually loud house and was immediately concerned. Was that his dad yelling? Usually, his dad being home was not a good thing, for him that is.

He quickly grabbed the barely awake Plagg and hid him in the pocket of his pajama shirt. When he cautiously peeked around his bedroom door he saw Nathalie rushing around on the phone and their servers frantically cleaning the already pristine house. His father was yelling at someone in the dining room and he quickly but quietly entered to see what was going on.

"What do you call this?! These people are used to eating the finest foods all around the world! They can't possibly eat whatever this is! I specifically told Nathalie to give you the list of what to make!"

"Y-yes Sir!"

Gabriel Agreste, looking very angry yet composed, was yelling at the poor cook who quickly ran back into the kitchen.

"Father? What is-"

"You are to stay out of the house all day. I have important business partners coming over for a meeting and I do not want any interruptions. Understand? That means no problems at school. I suggest you spend your free time in the library studying. You represent this family and you must be the best of the best, and you have not been meeting those requirements." He walked out of the room without giving Adrien a chance to even process what he had just said.

"Yes, father." He whispered to no one in particular and ignored the worried looks from the servers as he went to get dressed for school.

* * *

"AH MARINETTE! You would not BELIEVE what I got on video last night! Ladybug was right outside my window! RIGHT THERE! She even waved at me, I can't believe my luck!" Alya ran up to Mari the second she saw her outside the school and Nino followed. Since Adrien had been gone for the week, Nino had gotten closer to the girls.

"That's great Alya, I wish I had your luck. You see her all the time!" Mari grabbed her best friend's hand and was filled with joy about how happy she could make her friend. Alya looked at Mari with a surprised smile and played with her friend's hair.

"You left it down today! It's so cute!"

"I DID?! Oh no, does it look okay? I can't believe it, I was so excited I forgo-" she quickly stopped talking once she saw Adrien get out of his car. She immediately noticed that something was bothering him and was filled with the urge to run up to him and hug him, but instead she held her textbook closer to her chest.

"Yo Adrien! You're here! Thank God I have my buddy back, I've been stuck with these chicks all week!" Nino teased and Alya immediately retaliated. As they were arguing Adrien came to stand next to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Marinette, how are you?"

Usually she would have freaked out, but she was too worried to even notice that he had said something to her.

"Are you okay Adrien? You look upset."

Adrien was surprised and looked at her.

'I thought I was better at hiding things, can she really tell I'm upset? Are my acting skills starting to falter? Wait, she isn't stammering and walking away this time did something happen? Why is she giving me that loo— oh, she asked me a question. Is her hair down…that's new…she looks pretty…what?'

"Adrien?" Marinette took a step closer to him with a concerned expression and a slight blush on her face.

His unusually quiet demeanor caught the attention of Nino and Alya and they looked at him worriedly. Nino put his arm around him and started to talk to him.

"Is your pops bothering you at home again? If he is I can-"

"Your hair." Nino looked at his friend confused, because he was wearing a hat, as usual, but then noticed he was staring at Marinette. Alya pulled Nino next to her bouncing a little in excitement. Mari opened her mouth in surprise and brought her hands to her hair trying to comb through it.

"Ah, haha y-yeah I was in a rush to get to school cause yo- I mean I- I mean uh, I had to go to the library for a b-book. Yeah." Mari laughed nervously and Adrien seemed to had just realized that he had been staring and what he had said. Slightly embarrassed, he walked towards the school entrance as he quickly replied back.

"It looks nice."

Nino ran after him as Alya quickly hugged the blushing, stammering mess she calls her best friend.

"AH MARI, I'm so happy for you!"

Mari was barely listening as she replayed the memory of a blushing Adrien again and again in her head as they walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters. This story is inspired by an anime/cartoon called Miraculous Ladybug, and you should definitely go watch it! :) It's the best show you won't regret it.

* * *

"Dude, what was that?" Nino sat down next to Adrien as he watched Alya guide a dazed Marinette to her chair.

"What was what?"

"You were staring at Mari?"

"I wasn't staring. I was dozing off and she was in my line of sight."

"But you complimented her hair."

"So? I compliment her all the time."

"Yeah on her designs, but not on her appearance bro. You starting to like her?"

Adrien looked up in surprise and quickly denied it. What was Nino thinking? He only had eyes for his Lady. Nino gave him a knowing look as the class began, and Adrien just looked at his paper and started drawing a ladybug on the corner of his page.

'Me like Marinette? What gave him that idea? All I did was compliment her hair, it looked nice down. The way it framed her face and how it slightly curled around her cheeks. She should wear it like that more often. What if Lady wore her hair down?'

As Adrien was distracted Mari tried to memorize how the light shone on his hair and absentmindedly drew a black cat in the corner of her page. She looked down to continue copying notes and began to wonder if her Chat would be feeling better tonight.

'Maybe I should get him a get well gift? I think I'll just make him a card.'

A few long hours later the bell rang for the end of school and Alya quickly went on her phone to see if anything had happened on her Ladyblog.

"I wish I had Ladybug's life. I hate going to school." Mari laughed and grabbed her best friend's arm.

"I thought she did go to school? Remember you found her history book? And school isn't that bad, it'll be over in a few months, then it's summer!"

"School isn't bad for you, you can stare at Adrien all day." Alya laughed and Mari quickly looked around them.

"SHHH! What if he heard you?" Alya kept laughing as they grabbed their umbrellas and stepped into the rain.

* * *

"Leave it up to us to forget umbrellas." Nino and Adrien sat outside the school doors hoping the rain would let up soon.

"Isn't Nathalie coming to pick you up?"

"No, Father is probably making her run around the house to prepare for the big meeting."

"What's the meeting for anyways?"

"I don't know. All he said was for me to stay out of the house."

"Ah man that sucks. Oh hey! Alya and Mari have umbrellas! Yo Alya!" Adrien watched as Nino talked to the girls, then he saw Mari blush and shake her head at Alya furiously. He chuckled at himself and began to walk over to them.

"Yo dude! Want to go to Mari's until the rain let's up? Alya insists." Alya grabbed Nino by the arm to have him share an umbrella with her and winked at Mari.

"Yeah, sounds good. Are you okay with that Marinette?" He stepped under her umbrella and she couldn't help but blush even more at how close they were.

"Y-yes of course!" She quickly put her head down and started walking ahead. "This way!"

She bounced down the stairs leaving behind Adrien in her excitement and continued walking. Alya sighed at her friend as she watched Adrien run to catch up to her. The whole way to the bakery, Alya was filling in Adrien on all the Ladybug drama that had happened while he was away, and Mari blushed the whole time and took secret glances at him.

"I can't wait to show you the video of her at my window! It was so cool!"

"I wonder where Chat Noir was though. Wasn't there an akuma attack that night? It was so cool how Ladybug was able to defeat her on her own!" Nino said as he jumped into a puddle.

"There was another attack?!" Adrien was shocked to hear this. He wasn't able to check the Ladyblog in New York, but he didn't think anything would happen while he was gone. He started to feel guilty as Nino told him about how scary the akuma was. Apparently, one of the teachers had gotten possessed after some students had picked on her, and she had covered the entire school in glue so no one could get out. Alya has been trying to figure out how Ladybug had been able to get in since then.

'Oh my Lady, are you alright?' Adrien was lost in his thoughts, and was about to cross the street to the bakery until he all of a sudden felt the rain begin to pour on him.

"What the-?" He looked at the umbrella that was at his feet and then looked up to see Marinette running into the street.

"Marinette!" Alya ran to her friend but was pulled back by Nino as a bus quickly drove by them. When it passed, Alya breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Marinette sitting on the sidewalk, holding a little black kitten. Then she ran after her yelling.

"ARE YOU INSANE? I knew you were crazy but running into the street like that?! What were you thinking?!" She sat next to Mari and quickly pulled her close. Nino stood next to them as Adrien knelt down to look at the kitten.

"I-I had to help that cat. He's soaking and lost, and h-he was in the street. I-I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to help him. I'm really sorry." Mari stood up and quickly brought the kitten inside the bakery. Adrien watched her back in shock. 'Did she just risk her life for a cat?' He smiled at the image of her sitting there cradling the kitten through the window. He walked in after Nino, thinking about how much like his Lady Mari was just then. The image of her flying in to save the day. A little black cat that was hurt. It was like how Lady was always helping him.

"Alya, can you go grab some towels?" Mari asked, soaked to the bone and shivering. Alya quickly ran to grab some and Nino took the kitten from her arms and told her to go change. Mari nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Dude, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Adrien snapped out of his daze and sat next to Nino.

"You've been staring at her since she ran into the street."

"What? No I haven't!"

"Whatever you say man."

Alya ran back in with the towels and wrapped the kitten up.

"Why don't we all just go up to Mari's room? It's warmer up there, since you know, heat rises!" She ran up the stairs praising herself for her brilliant idea. Now she just had to think of a way to get Mari to talk to Adrien.

* * *

"Mari, you could have been seriously hurt!" Tikki flew around her in the bathroom trying to make sure there were no injuries.

"I'm sorry Tikki, I didn't think about it. I just saw the poor little kitten and I couldn't help it." She finished buttoning up her long pink pajama top and threw on some white pajama shorts that were on the ground.

"I know! I would have done the same! Just, after the bus had passed."

"Yeah I know, I'll try to be more careful from now, I'm sorry. Paris needs their Lady to be in her best health!" She laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

"What's so funny?"

Mari froze as she heard Adrien speak from her bed, she slowly turned and squeaked loudly, trying to hide behind Alya.

"Why is he in here!" She whispered nervously to her.

"I invited him! Now go sit next to him and talk! I'll take care of the kitten. And don't worry, I took down your posters of him." She winked and went back to drying off the kitten. Mari thought about how embarrassed she would have been if he had found them and hid her face.

"Are you going to keep the kitten?" Nino was sitting at her computer chair and rolled over to Alya.

"O-of course! Well, until I find his owner at least." She nervously sat next to Adrien and hid behind her pillow.

"You should name him Chat Noir." Adrien smirked at her and her heart beat loudly.

"HAhaha no way!"

"Why not? Do you not like him?" Adrien looked a bit sad as he said this and Mari quickly tried to cover up what she said.

"N-no! He's great! He helps Ladybug and protects Paris, H-he's super flirty!" Mari meant to say that "He's just super flirty", and that's why she doesn't want to name the kitten that, but Adrien smirked at what she said and leaned closer.

"So you like it when he flirts?" He smiled widely, enjoying his little secret.

Mari blushed more as he got closer to her and hugged the pillow to herself.

"What?! Noo I didn't mean—", Mari froze as she saw Nino trying to log in to her computer. "Eek!"

Adrien watched as she practically leaped over to push Nino away. He was confused and then he caught sight of what she was wearing. He watched as her long legs gracefully jumped over to her computer and realized that he's never seen her in shorts before. He wondered how smooth they would feel and what it would be like to have them wrapped around him. 'Where the hell did that come from? Stop it! She's not your Lady.' He shook the thought out of his head and tried to listen to what was happening.

"I just want to watch some videos, what's the matter?" Nino tried to look past Mari and at her computer.

"Haha uhm y-you see, t-the internet isn't w-working and-" Alya was about to tell Mari that the wifi was just fine, but then remembered that Mari's desktop was of Adrien. She immediately pushed Nino away from the computer which gave Mari the chance to quickly change the desktop background.

"Haha what, was your computer background of me?" He winked at Mari teasingly and rolled the chair back to the computer.

"N-no! It was of.. uhm-"

"Chat Noir!"

"Yeah!" Mari realized what Alya had said and face palmed. Thank god her kitty wasn't around or she would never hear the end of it. Little did she know, he was, and Adrien was blushing from hearing that and smirked.

"Maybe Chat should pay her a little visit tonight." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for not writing in a long time! I really am sorry and I don't have an excuse for it :( I go through periods of time where I'll just feel really sad and unmotivated, sometimes for a day or for a month, it really depends. I shouldn't have let it get in the way of my writing for you guys and I'm so sorry. When I logged back in and saw the reviews you guys had given me I almost felt like crying. You are all so sweet and I love you! Hearing your words of encouragement has made me feel so much better and it's nice knowing there are people who enjoy my work :) so to make up for lost time, I am going to upload so many chapters this week for you! Thank you!

* * *

A couple hours had passed and the rain was starting to let up, leaving a beautiful rainbow over Paris. They were all looking out over the city on Marinette's balcony, the cat sat on the edge drinking from a bowl of warm milk, and Mari was quickly sketching in her notebook. Alya was sneaking pictures of her friend and was laughing every time she got caught, Nino and Adrien were casually chatting about Adrien's visit in NY, and Adrien couldn't stop himself from taking glances at Marinette every once in awhile. He was watching how she would stare out into the city with such concentration, trying to find whatever bit of inspiration she could find. He swears he's seen that look somewhere before, but he couldn't place it.

"Marinette! Would your friends like to try this new brownie recipe!" Her father called up from the bottom of the ladder in a sing song voice and smiled when all the friends yelled in excitement. Alya and Nino hurried down and Adrien was about to follow when he noticed Mari still sketching.

"Marinette?" She didn't answer and once again stared at the city.

"Mari?" He chuckled to himself at her concentration and went up to put a hand on her shoulder.

"WAHH- ah no!" Mari jumped up and lost her hold on her notebook and tried to reach out for it before it fell off the balcony, but before she could grab it a hand quickly grabbed it and placed it in hers.

"A-ah uh Adrien, haha, thank you." She didn't expect him to have such fast reflexes, he was like a cat. 'Haha I should name the kitten Adrien'.

"It's alright haha sorry for startling you. What were you drawing?" He said while leaning on the balcony with his elbow.

Marinette blushed and showed him the page. He was expecting a clothing design, but instead it was a beautiful drawing of Paris with the Eiffel Tower in the background. The rainbow was just over it and everything looked sparkly due to the rain.

"Wow Marinette! This is beautiful! I knew you could draw designs, but not like this!" He smiled at her and held up the notebook to compare it to the view and was amazed at how exact it was.

"Haha, ah thank you."

She blushed and they made eye contact for a few moments.

"Marinette! Adrien! Are you coming? I'll eat them all!" Tom yelled from the ladder once again and Marinette blushed hard and grabbed the kitten, going down to meet her father.

Adrien chuckled and brought the drawing back down and followed her. Before he left the room, he tossed the notebook on her bed and it opened up on a different design.

'Hm?' Adrien walked over out of curiosity because he did truly love her designs and picked up the notebook. His eyes widened from shock and he closed the notebook and rushed down the stairs.

'Why does she have a design of a scarf? _MY_ scarf?'

He decided not to think about it and stuffed his face with brownies and milk for now. They were all sitting at a table by the window watching the rain sprinkle down over the street. The kitten was sat on Mari's lap purring softly as Mari sat listening to Nino and Alya come up with theories about how Ladybug had gotten into the school that night.

'Hm...I guess I should come up with an excuse for that in case she asks me. Maybe say there was a vent opening? That might work.'

Adrien found himself looking at Mari as she was concentrating hard on something. He watched as Marinette got up and walked over to her parents. She placed the kitten on the counter and everyone laughed as her dad put icing on her face, she looked surprised for a moment, but quickly retaliated while Tom got her mom also. Adrien smiled warmly at the scene and wished he had a family like that.

"Yo dude! Nathalie texted me asking where you were, how does she even have my number bro? Creepy." Nino, showed him the message and quickly grabbed his phone. He was so distracted that he didn't realize he had so many messages from her. He was allowed to go home and she wanted to know where to pick him up. He quickly sent his apologies and the address to Mari's bakery. Even though it was getting late, he didn't want to leave. He felt so… at home. He got up and leaned on the display case next to Mari and her parents.

"I still think you should call the kitten Chat Noir."

Mari laughed and he was shocked as she bravely put icing on his nose. He tried to get some icing but she had hid it behind her back and she quickly put more on his cheek. He faked a dramatic gasp and then broke out laughing. Alya secretly recorded the whole thing because it was so freaking cute, you would have done it also! Nino confirmed in his mind that yes, Adrien definitely likes Marinette.

"I still think that I should call the kitten anything but that." Mari smiled and patted herself on the back for not stuttering. Wait, that was her mom patting her on the back, but still, she also gave herself a mental pat.

"It looks like your ride is here Adrien." Her mom pulled him in a big hug and wiped the icing off his face with a napkin, then Tom gave him a huge hug as well.

"You're welcome anytime kiddo." They smiled at him fondly.

Adrien almost felt like tearing up, he gave Marinette a quick hug goodbye and said thank you to her parents. Mari stood there frantically blushing and watched him leave.

"I should ask Adrien to give me a ride, bye guys. Thanks for the grub!" Nino ran out and into the car and they drove away.

"Marinette, are you alright?"

"Ah, yes mom! Thank you guys for the brownies, they taste delicious I'm sure the customers will love it. Love you!" She pulled Alya upstairs and into her room.

"Tom?"

"Yes, my lovely Sabine?"

"Do you think our daughter is in love?"

"Oh, she has that same look in her eyes as you do when you look at me." They smiled and laughed at each other before cleaning up the mess.

* * *

"HE HUGGED YOU!"

"I KNOW!"

"OHMYGOD!"

"I'M NEVER WASHING THIS SHIRT AGAIN!"

Mari held her arms around herself and sighed contently at the memory. He was so warm, and the touch was so familiar to her. 'And he smelled so good! Like vanilla and… camembert?'

"Haha I'm so happy for you girl, I should leave though it's getting late and I have homework."

"Aww okay." Mari pulled Alya into a hug and watched her leave. '*sigh* Now it's time for homework.' She tried focusing on her physics but gave up and once again told Tikki all about her day with Adrien. She knew she was not going to be able to concentrate for now, so she decided to transform and head into the night.

* * *

It was really quiet in the car as Adrien and Nino sat there awkwardly in front of Nathalie. Nino kept thinking about how Adrien was acting around Marinette, and was convinced that he liked her. Now he just had to get Adrien to realize it.

"Yo, fun day today right?"

Adrien snapped out of his trance and smiled widely.

"Yeah! I love it there." Nathalie caught how happy he looked and smiled softly before returning to her phone.

"What did you love there?" Nino gave his friend a teasing look but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ah well the view and the food and her family…It feels like…It feels like a home."

Nino's expression grew sad as the car arrived at his house. "I know dog. It was nice. Let's go back tomorrow?"

"Definitely! Bye!" Adrien waved and quietly stared out the window again. He was already missing the warmth of her home. Nathalie looked up from her phone and sadly looked at Adrien. She felt bad for him, she couldn't imagine what it was like to be alone. She put down her phone for a moment and looked at him.

"Who is this girl?" Adrien looked up in surprise at her question and was worried about why she wanted to know.

"Ah, she's Marinette. She is in my class at school."

"That's interesting, are you friends?"

"Yes, we are."

"How was your day there?" This question really caught him off guard. He knows Nathalie is supposed to keep a professional relationship with him, but he was excited to tell her. He smiled widely at the memory of his day and Nathalie listened quietly with a small smile on her face until they arrived home.

About thirty minutes later, Adrien was laying on his bed and had given up trying to concentrate on his homework. He was waiting for Plagg to eat his camembert so he could head out and meet his lady. He was excited to see her and wanted to get to their spot early. His mind kept wondering back to how his day went and he smiled fondly at the hug he gave Marinette. 'Her touch is so familiar, where do I know it from, and she smelled nice. Like strawberries and...cookies? Well she lives in a bakery so that makes sense. Wait..I wonder if Chat can convince her to name the kitten after him, that would be funny. I wonder how lady is doing, I should really be out there early, I've missed her so much. I wonder if she would visit Mari with me. No, most likely not. I wonder if Mari is ok.'

"Ah! That was delicious!" Plagg spun around in the air and Adrien quickly stood up.

"I don't see how you could like such a smelly cheese. Plagg! Transform!" Adrien was excited to once again fly around Paris, and he couldn't wait to see his lady. Chat jumped out the window and into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own these characters. This story is inspired by an anime called Miraculous Ladybug, and you should definitely go watch it! :) It's the best show you won't regret it.

* * *

Ladybug sat perched on the Eiffel Tower watching over the city. She wished she had a sketchbook with her at that moment, the view was so surreal. The lights were reflecting off of almost everything since it rained, and she could see some people walking about all huddled up in coats with warm drinks. She watched as a mother and a father swung their little boy in between them, and smiled as she saw him run and jump into the biggest puddle she had ever seen, drenching him almost completely. She was thinking about swinging down and playing with him, but then her eye caught something. She saw a young couple running while holding each others hands, not having a care in the world. The boy picked up the girl and spun her around, sending her hat flying in the wind. Ladybug grabbed her own hands and wondered what it would be like to hold hands with Adrien. She wondered if his hands would be rough or soft, warm or cold. She chuckled at herself and looked back at the couple now chasing down the runaway hat. She remembered how warm he had felt when he hugged her, and how he had been talking to her more, but she pushed that idea out of her head. 'He's just your friend Mari, remember that, just a friend... but what if he started to like me back?' She looked down at the ground and lightly kicked the railing while holding her arms.

"Who am I kidding? That would never happen."

"What would never happen, my lady?" Ladybug jumped up and turned around with wide eyes. Chat had been watching her for a few moments, but she didn't know that. He had jumped up behind her while she was distracted by the little boy, and was positive she was going to go down there. He watched her hand go to her yoyo and saw the look in her eyes, but then she suddenly turned towards something else. He couldn't see what it was, but he watched as his lady showed different emotions on her face. She went from happy, to thoughtful, to happy again, but then she looked... almost sad. He wanted to know everything that was on her mind and to hold her and tell her it's okay.

Ladybug had composed herself and looked at him with a teasing smile. "You being late to the patrol kitty, even though you nearly were."

Chat knew that she hadn't been thinking about that, but decided to let it slide. She would open up to him with time. He gave her a charming smile and walked over to her. "Were you worried about me, my lady? Don't worry, if it's you I'm going to, I wouldn't dare be late." He winked at her and jumped up to sit on the railing to look over the city.

"Oh Chat," she chuckled. She didn't know what to say about that and stood on the railing next to him. She saw the boy still jumping in the puddle and smiled.

"Hey, wanna go say hi to the little kid? He's wearing a Chat Noir jacket." She smiled at him while saying so and his ears perked up.

"REALLY?" He always loved seeing little kids wearing something about him, it showed him that they cared about him as well, not just Ladybug.

"Yeah! Come on!" He watched Ladybug swing down gracefully and walked over to the boy. The boy noticed her the second she landed and was jumping up and down and screaming to his parents in excitement. He watched the parents get their camera to record the whole thing. Ladybug then hugged the boy and he asked her something, making her laugh and look up at Chat.

"COME ON KITTY CAT! SOMEONE HERE WANTS TO SEE HIS HERO!" Chat smiled and jumped down to play with the boy.

About half an hour later they were back at the tower already done with their usual routes and saw no sign of trouble.

"Would you like to head on home early tonight Chat?" Ladybug stretched and yawned. Usually she would have stayed no matter how tired she was but she realized she still had homework to do.

"My lady, am I really that boring?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Haha no Chat, with you it's never boring," he smiled widely at that, "I just realized I had some homework to do is all."

'Damn I forgot all about mine.' He thought. 'Still, I don't want to leave Ladybug just yet.'

"Sure, but first you must answer some questions."

"Questions?"

"Yeah! Like 20 Questions! But nothing that could reveal our identities don't worry."

Ladybug pondered on it for a second and decided it wouldn't hurt to get to know a bit about her partner.

"Sure kitty, as long as you don't ask me out." She gave him a teasing smile and he faked being hurt, grabbing at his chest.

"Meowch! Lady that hurt!"

"Oh just get on with the questions already." She laughed and he sat next to her on the railing.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Anything sweet really. Especially cookies. You?"

Chat added that to his mental list about Ladybug. "All food. Literally everything. Food makes me so happy, I'll always eat it." (#LetAdrienEat2k16 p.s. if you haven't seen ep.16 yet mentally prepare yourself before doing so:)

"Of course!" Ladybug laughed. "Ask another question."

"Hmm, ok. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink, what's yours?"

"I like blue, green, and black. In no particular order."

"But which one is your favorite?"

He thought about it then smiled. "The color of your eyes."

"Watch it alley cat." She gave him her usual look after he says things like that. The face that says 'Oh my god that was so cheesy if it was from someone else I would blush but it's you and I'm so done" look. But she still gave a small chuckle so he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"Aw my lady, but you have the most beautiful eyes in the world!" He practically screamed it to the world too. She covered his mouth and told him to hush while laughing.

"Sorry, is your boyfriend going to hear me and beat me up? I think I could take him." He meant it to be a teasing joke, he had said things like that before and she would usually brush it off and just say she doesn't have a boyfriend, but she was quiet. He was punching the air pretending to beat someone up when he noticed it. That look. She had the same look on her face as she did earlier, almost sad and thoughtful.

"Ladybug? What's wrong? I'm sorry, I know that joke was _paw_ ful." He was hoping that another bad pun would bring her smile back but instead she just stood up.

"I think it's time I went home Chat. Can I take a rain check on the game?" She was playing with her hands and was looking down at the city, where she had seen the couple earlier. She was wondering what it would be like to have Adrien look at her like that, but she kept telling herself he would never feel that way about her. Chat stood up and quickly pulled her in a hug.

"Of course, my lady. You know I'm here if you need someone to talk to." He stepped back on the railing getting ready to leave.

"Thanks Chat, I know. See you tomorrow." He winked and waved before jumping of and she watched him jump throughout the city. 'I don't think I can talk to you about this though kitty.' She spent a few minutes looking out at the city and she was already starting to feel better. Looking over Paris on beautiful nights like this always make her smile no matter what. She pulled out her phone and took a picture then swung into the night.

A few minutes later she was ready to jump onto her balcony and into her room below but then she saw him. The black alley cat sitting on her balcony lightly knocking on the door to her room. 'What the-. Why is he here?' She dropped into the alley and undid her transformation.

"Tikki, why is he here? Do you think he knows?"

"No no, maybe he wants to say hi to Marinette?"

"Maybe, but he better be quick about it. I have to do my homework." She walked towards the bakery to try to sneak in.

* * *

'Hm, maybe she isn't home?' Chat was about to leave when he heard the door open. He then smiled and waved at Mari.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Mari stood on the ladder, hoping he was quick.

"Just checking in on the princess, may I come in?" He watched as Mari froze for a moment but then she gave a small smile.

"Ah, sure." She climbed down the ladder and waited for him to come down. 'Did...did he just call me Princess. What in the world?'

He came down and pretended this was the first time he had been in there. "Wow! Everything is so pink! It looks nice!"

"Ah, thanks. Not to sound rude, but what brings you here?" She began to pull out some school books and placed them on her desk. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder smiling at her.

"Like I said! Just checking in on my princess. Oh! Kitten!" He jumped on over to the kitten sitting on Marinette's bed and began playing with it, failing to see that slight red on Mari's cheeks. 'Why does he keep calling me Princess? He doesn't even know me. Well, he knows Ladybug, but why would he call plain Marinette a princess? Wait...am I blushing?' Mari hid her face and sat down to try and concentrate on her homework. But for some reason she was too aware of Chat's presence. 'Stop it! It's just Chat! Concentrate you can do this!'

Chat looked up from the bed and saw Mari looking thoughtfully at the homework. He picked up the kitten and walked over to her, then leaned over her shoulder to see what homework it was. 'Ah, physics. She has trouble in that class sometimes.'

"Would you like some help?" Mari suddenly felt very warm and she turned towards him in surprise. He looked at her and they were so close their noses were almost touching. Chat's eyes widened and was about to move, but then he noticed how blue her eyes were, he could get lost in them. She started blushing and rolled the chair away a bit and looked back at her paper.

"No, no. It's alright, I'm just not very good at physics." Mari was calming down and started trying to answer the first problem. He started to blush a bit and walked back over to her bed to lay down the kitten. 'Why am I so flustered? It's just Mari! It's just those big, blue eyes. I know I've been that close to her before when I saved her from akumas, but I never really looked at them. Maybe I'm getting flustered because they are the same color as Ladybug's. Yeah...that's why.' After convincing himself of that he walked over pulling another chair up.

"Don't worry Princess! I am here to save you!" He grabbed the paper and read it over. Mari once again blushed at him calling her that and this time he noticed when he turned to explain the problem to her.

"Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" He put his hand on her forehead and leaned in a bit trying to see if she was any paler than usual. This caused her to just blush more and she looked down at her knees. 'Mari get it together girl! It's Chat! Why are you even blushing!? It's not like it's Adrien doing this to you. Maybe I'm blushing because I want Adrien to be this close. Yeah...that's why.'

"N-no haha, I'm alright." She pulled his hand from her forehead and turned towards the homework. Chat did the same and spent the next thirty minutes helping her understand the homework while trying to throw in as many puns as possible.

* * *

Adrien was pacing the floor in his room as Plagg ate an insane amount of cheese. Usually Adrien would watch the amount he gave him so he wouldn't end up sick, but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when Plagg asked he just given him the whole tray. He thought about what Nino had said, and he was starting to think he really did like Marinette. All day he had been noticing all these things he hadn't noticed before. How soft her hair looks, how brave she was in saving the kitten, how cute she looks while concentrated, how perfectly she fit when they hugged. Well, he always thought of her as pretty and brave, but today he was really seeing it. He always admired her fashion skills and designs also...wait, the design. 'She had a design of my scarf...I swear it was mine. But my dad gave it to me...maybe he asked her to make it? No, no he wouldn't have.' All of a sudden, he remembered when his class held a contest for the best hat, and that Marinette had won. But he remembered something else that she had said as well. That her work has a special mark, her name sewn in. He sat up quickly and ran to his dresser, throwing the drawer open and quickly looking for the scarf.

"Where is it?! Come on!" Plagg looked up from his haven of cheese, and flew over to him.

"Adrien?"

"My scarf? The one my dad got me? The one that made me so happy cause it wasn't a stupid pen! It wasn't from him was it?" Adrien went back to looking and Plagg sat on the dresser with a somber expression, deciding to stay quiet. Adrien finally found it, he held it for a few moments. He debated if he should even look for the signature or not, and just keep pretending like it really was from his dad. He didn't want to know the truth. 'No, if it really is from Marinette, she deserves a thank you. I have to know.' He looked along the seams slowly and carefully, and right at the end of the scarf he saw it. _Marinette_. He held the scarf softly and sat on the ground slowly, with a sad expression on his face.

"...Marinette." He whispered.

* * *

"Oh Tikki, what's with me tonight?" Chat had left a few minutes ago before his transformation wore off and she was getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean Marinette?" Tikki flew over to her and looked at her carefully.

"I mean why was I blushing at Chat? It's just Chat! And I'm in love with Adrien! I never blushed before as Ladybug why now?"

"Hmm. Maybe it's because Chat accepts both sides of you? And wants to get to know Marinette better?"

"Maybe. But he doesn't even know I'm Ladybug. Once he finds out I am he's going to be so disappointed." Mari turned off the light and laid down in bed, hiding her face in the pillow.

"Marinette! Don't say that! He would love it I'm sure!"

"Why would he? Ladybug is brave and graceful and strong, and I can't even talk to a boy."

"You are Ladybug, Marinette. You are brave, graceful and strong! You are just shyer without a mask on."

Mari sighed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. But I still don't get why I was so flustered to be around him."

"Maybe...you like him?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like him, he's my partner."

"I mean, like like." Mari blushed from head to toe and turned to look at Tikki.

"What? HAha no way uh-uh not happening. I like Adrien."

"Don't push away the idea of Chat, Mari. Chat obviously has feelings for you."

"No Tikki...he's in love with Ladybug. He would never love me. Neither would Adrien." Mari turned away and closed her eyes to rest.

"Goodnight Tikki, thank you for talking with me." Tikki looked sadly at Marinette and flew towards her bed under Mari's.

"Goodnight, Marinette."

Mari laid there for awhile unable to fall asleep. She kept thinking about what Tikki had said. 'What If I do like Chat? But why now? Adrien and I just started to get closer why would I develop for feelings for someone else _now_?' She started thinking about all her times with Chat. All the times they've fought together, and all the times he has thrown himself in front of her to protect her. She remembered all the times he would kiss her hand and would hug her like she meant something. How his hand felt against her head earlier, and about how he was so close she could feel his breath brushing over her face, how warm his lips were when she had kissed him to break Dark Cupid's curse. She started to blush and touched her lips. 'Oh my god...I do like Chat. Oh no. I always felt obligated to keep things professional and secret with the mask on I never let myself think like that. Oh god. But I really do like Adrien a lot. What in the world am I going to do?' She huddled up into her blankets and tried her best to go to sleep.

* * *

I've realized that my chapters are rather short I'm sorry! I also realized I wrote one day in for chapters but from now I'll just do a whole day in one chapter haha I think it'll go smoother that way, Thank you so much for all your support! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these characters. This story is inspired by an anime/cartoon called Miraculous Ladybug, and you should definitely go watch it! :) It's the best show you won't regret it.

* * *

While Marinette was at home talking to Tikki about her newfound feelings for Chat, Plagg was doing everything he possibly could to get Adrien out of bed. After Adrien realized that the scarf was from Marinette, he had decided that he can't just sit there being sad about it and decided to just talk to Marinette about it the next day; but when he woke up he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed.

"Come on kid, I know it's disappointing that you're father lied, but you can't let it get to you. Just eat some cheese." Plagg said from his seat on Adrien's forehead.

"It's not that simple Plagg. I thought he was finally starting to change but instead he just used my friends gift as a way out." Adrien rolled over knocking Plagg onto his pillow and hid his face in his arm. Plagg sat there for a few moments and then squeezed his way under Adrien's arm.

"Then shouldn't you get up and go thank Marinette? You know you have to go to school anyways or else you won't be allowed to go." Adrien groaned and rolled out of bed reluctantly to shower and get dressed before heading to school.

* * *

"That's great Marinette!" Tikki sat hiding in Marinette's collar as she was making her way to school.

"How is this great Tikki? I mean I love Adrien don't I? And having feelings for my partner is such a bad idea in so many ways." Tikki chuckled and moved closer to Marinette's ear.

"It's not that bad! You trust him more than anyone right?"

"Well of course I do!"

"And he makes you feel safe and happy."

"Yes but-"

"Then I don't see the problem. You guys are meant to be in each others lives no matter what, and Ladybug and Chat Noir have always been able to figure out any problem." She smiled then dove into Marinette's purse as she neared the school steps.

"Yeah I guess." Mari murmured to herself and made her way towards Alya.

Adrien stepped out of his car and took a shaky breath.

"Come on kid," Plagg whispered from his shirt pocket, "you can do it." Plagg wasn't usually this serious when it came to helping Adrien out, but he was trying to be there for him more and Adrien relaxed a bit knowing that he had Plagg with him. He smiled at him and walked over to where he saw his friends while playing with the scarf around his neck. As he got closer and closer, he started becoming more nervous. 'Why am I freaking out so much? It's only Marinette, she won't be upset with me for not noticing sooner.' He breathed one last time, placed a smile on his face and swung his arm around Nino.

"Hey guys!"

"Adrien! Whats up bro?"

"Not much." Adrien said quieter and then he made eye contact with Marinette. She started blushing realizing that she had been caught staring but she didn't look away. Instead she looked quickly at the scarf, smiled at him, and then she slowly hid behind Alya. 'Why does she always hide from me?' Adrien thought. He took a step closer towards the girls and cleared his throat.

"U-um Marinette?" He leaned over to the side a bit to see her behind Alya. Marinette looked at him in surprise and came out of her hiding spot.

"Y-yeah?"

"Um, thank you…for the scarf." Adrien's cheeks reddened slightly as he watched her look at him in shock and he starting playing with the scarf nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that is was made by you sooner. I noticed the stitching last night. I really do love it thank you so much but, why didn't you tell me it was from you?" Nino watched as the Alya grabbed Marinette's hand as a way of encouragement, then he looked at Adrien sadly. He knew that getting that scarf from his father had meant a lot to him, and he could tell that he was seriously upset about his father lying so he slung his arm around Adrien hoping that that would comfort him a bit. Marinette was still silent after a few moments but she quickly spoke up as she saw Adrien's eyes fell to the ground.

"You just looked so happy. That's all that mattered to me. I-I didn't need you to know it was from me as long as you were happy." She tugged on one of her pigtails with her free hand and blushed madly at the ground. Adrien's eyes shot up as he heard this and he was almost on the verge of tears. 'How did I get so lucky to have a friend like Marinette.' He quickly took a step forward and hugged Mari softly.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. She looked up at Alya in shock as Alya made crazy hand motions that looked like she was telling her to hug him back. So she did.

"O-of course Adrien! Anytime! I-I'll always want you to be happy! I mean- ahaha yeah. I just want you to be happy." Adrien pulled away and stared frozen at Marinette for a moment before the bell rang.

"Ah! B-bye!" Marinette quickly grabbed Alya's hand and made a run for the doors blushing and smiling like the nervous mess she is. Adrien stared after her and was only taken out of his daze when Nino softly punched him in the shoulder.

"You ok bro?" Nino was seriously concerned about his friend but couldn't help himself from laughing a little at Adrien's bright red face.

"…I think I love her."

Nino stared at Adrien in shock.

"….what?"

Adrien's eyes and mouth opened wide and he took a few steps back away quickly.

"Ah haha! D-did I say that out loud?! I meant, um, gonna be late to class!" Adrien quickly ran into the school as Nino stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh hell no! You are not hiding from me!" He said as he chased after Adrien.

* * *

Alya and Marinette sat texting secretly in class trying their best to avoid their teachers gaze.

A:HE NOTICED

M: I KNOWWW

A:I swear to Ladybug, Marinette...HE LIKES YOU

Marinette sat there blushing and quickly swatted Alya.

M: NO WAY!

A: Yes way! anyways, where is he and Nino?

M: Idk, they are really late

A: Hey Mari

M:Hm?

A: I bet Adrien is talking about you to Nino.

Marinette covered her blushing face and Alya laughed at her friend.

M: Alyaaaa stopppp

Alya laughed a little too loud this time as Ms. Bustier turned around and gave the girls a warning look, leaving them too scared to text the rest of class.

* * *

"AH NINO stop it!" Nino had caught up with Adrien just before he made it into the classroom and quickly grabbed the bag of his collar dragging him into the boys bathroom. After finally making it inside, he made sure to be blocking the door and released his friend.

"Nuh-uh, we are not leaving until you tell me everything." Adrien quickly covered his blushing face and sank to the ground.

"Ninooo, this couldn't have waited until lunch? I'm going to be in so much trouble for not going to class!" Nino's eyes widened as they heard the final bell ring and sat in front of his friend.

"Ah, sorry bro, I didn't think of that." He scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked up at his friend.

"It's okay, you're just worried about me. It's too late now anyways. So, what do you want to know." Adrien leaned back on his arms and hung his head back waiting.

"Everything. So you love Mari? How long bro? Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay about your father lying? And I totally told you so about liking Marinette." Adrien laughed nervously and looked up at his friend.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything."


	6. Chapter 6

"You know how great Marinette is Nino. She's talented, beautiful, and she is so kind. I've always known those things about her, but I never started really looking at her until yesterday. The first thing I noticed was that she was able to tell how upset I was almost immediately when I came to school yesterday. And she looks so cute with her hair down. And she's so brave, like how she saved that kitten without even thinking twice about it. And the scarf… Nino she made this scarf, and didn't tell me because all she wanted was for me to be happy. I don't know if I love her or not, but I know I definitely have feelings for her. She's always been right there for me." ' I was just always too caught up in Ladybug to notice', Adrien thought while scratching at the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

"…Dude, you got it bad. Why don't you just ask her out?" Nino leaned back up against the bathroom door and straightened his legs out while watching Adrien blush from head to toe and furiously shake his head.

"No way! I don't even know if she likes me back!" Nino sat there for a moment then clutched his stomach has he laughed loudly. Adrien looked at him with a confused expression that soon turned into a frustrated one.

"It's not funny!" Nino finally calmed down and looked up.

"I know I know, it's just. How can you be so oblivious!" He started laughing uncontrollably once again and nearly fell onto the floor.

"Ninoooo!"

"Adrien, she's crushing on you so hard man. How can you not see that?"

"…What? There's no way."

"Seriously? She can't even get a sentence out around you and she's always complimenting you!"

"So? That doesn't mean she likes me."

"…Are you for reals right now?" Nino stared at Adrien with a straight face.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm used to people acting that way around me because I'm famous or whatever."

"Marinette isn't that type of person though, she even yelled at you the first time she met you! Remember that?" Adrien sat thinking for a few moments before turning beet red and laughing lightly.

"Marinette likes me….she likes me…NINO, Mari likes me!" He looked at his friend with a huge smile and stood up with excitement while Nino laughed and got up as well. He grabbed his friends shoulder and pushed him out the door and headed to class.

"Glad you finally figured it out, now what?"

"…I have no idea. Should I just ask her out?" Adrien stopped and hid his face in his hands. "How would a date with her even go? She can't even speak to me." Nino patted him on the back and pushed him into the classroom.

"Looks like you'll have to talk to her more then." Adrien felt himself freeze up when Marinette's eyes met his and he tried to get himself to say hello but he barely waved at her. 'God…is this how she feels all the time?' He relaxed a bit when she waved back and smiled when he noticed her blushing. The teacher beside him cleared her throat loudly and he quickly snapped out of it and turned around to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was having a personal issue and Nino was trying to help me through it."

"It's alright, just next time do it during lunch."

"Yes ma'am." Both boys said before heading to their seats. Before sitting down, Adrien bravely winked at Marinette and turned around before he saw her face go completely red. Alya gave Nino a look that said, 'Boy you are telling me everything later or I swear to God' while he just quickly looked away and sat down.

* * *

After a few hours of classes the lunch bell rang loudly, pulling Adrien out of his daydream as he quickly dragged Nino out of the classroom faster than Alya can say Ladybug.

"Hey!" Alya called out and Nino just turned around to her, shrugged his shoulders, and left as quickly as he could. She sighed and turned to Marinette.

"There is something going on here and I am not resting until I figure it out!" Alya packed her bag and walked out after them. Marinette laughed before grabbing her things and decided to just head to the library for lunch.

* * *

"Adrien this isn't good." Nino said still following Adrien at a fast pace.

"What isn't good?" Adrien stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Did you not see Alya? She knows something is up man!"

"So? Just avoid her." Adrien continued walking to the park bench outside before sitting down.

"You say that like it's easy." Nino sat down next to him and they pulled out their lunches.

"C'mon Nino. All you have to say is that it's a secret you aren't allowed to talk about. Then she'll just come interrogate me and I'll be able to handle the rest."

"…You obviously haven't been 'interrogated' by her yet have you?"

"Nope. Why? Is it that bad?"

"Man, she'll make you tell her things she wasn't even asking about." He took a big bite out of his sandwich and opened his soda. Adrien chuckled before leaning back on the bench. 'If I can handle an akuma, I can definitely handle Alya.' After a few minutes of silence he sat back up and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do about Marinette?"

"Easy, we all just start hanging out together as a group, so you'll both become more comfortable around each other, then ask her to the movies. Done. I mean, you already know she likes you, so the hardest part is over." Adrien blushed again once Nino said that and chuckled quietly.

"I still can't believe you like Marinette dude. Like I do, but it kind of came out of nowhere you know?"

"Yeah, I was too busy focusing on someone else honestly to really think about Marinette in that way honestly."

"To busy with who?" Nino looked over at him and Adrien froze. 'If I say Ladybug he'll think I'm so stupid. But he's my best friend so he'll only make fun of me for like…the rest of my life.' He sighed and lifted his head.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Promise."

"I kind of have a thing for Ladybug. Well not just a thing. I adore her really."

"Who doesn't?" Nino and Adrien jumped and turned around to see Alya standing over them smiling.

"So, now that the game of hide and seek is over, want to tell me what's going on here?" She walked around to be standing in front of them and looked pointedly at Nino, who quickly hung is head and played on his phone. So, she looked at Adrien. The second they made eye contact Adrien knew, there was no way he could handle Alya. 'I was wrong. So wrong. Please let an akuma come and save me.' Then he heard the lunch bell rang out loudly. 'Close enough.' He thought before quickly grabbing his bag and booking it to class. Nino ran after him while calling out to Alya.

"Sorry! It's a secret!"

"Secret or no secret, if it has something to do with Marinette. I'm figuring it out." She headed back towards the classroom while scheming a plan in her head.

* * *

Adrien walked into the classroom a bit before Nino and realized that he was the first one back. Well, actually the second. Marinette's head was laying on her desk, barely visible, and she looked like she was asleep.

He quietly placed his bag down next to his desk and tip-toed over to her. He stood for a few seconds, trying to memorize how peaceful she looked. He's never seen her so calm before. He brushed away some hair that had fell into her face and placed it behind her ear. Adrien's finger brushed her earring accidentally, and the coldness shocked him. He peered closer to try and see what the pattern was on them, but was interrupted before he could take a better look.

"Dude, I get that you like her, but staring is a bit creepy." Nino sat at his seat and laughed and Adrien's red face.

"I wasn't staring! I swear!" He had quickly moved away from her and towards his seat while he held his hands up in a defensive position.

Marinette sat up groggily and stared forward for a few seconds before fully waking up. She rubbed her eyes and as her vision cleared she saw Adrien standing in front of her. It took her a few moments for her to realize what was going on, and once she did, she blushed a bit before quickly fixing her hair.

"Ah- sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay Marinette. No need to apologize." Adrien smiled at her and turned around to sit as the rest of the students began entering the room.

Alya took her seat as the teacher began taking roll and quickly passed Marinette a note.

'Hey girl! Let's invite the boys over to yours again! Then we can see if Adrien actually does like you :P'

'Alyaaaa you know he doesn't! But sure! :) It would be nice to spend more time with Adrien.'

Alya smiled before rewriting another note, crumpling it into a ball, and hitting Nino right in the back of his head.

"Ah!" Nino let out a surprised gasp and the teacher turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I just made a mistake is all." She turned back around and Adrien watched as Nino read the note Alya gave him. Nino smiled, wrote something down, and then turned around to look at Alya and hit her square in the face. He quickly turned around trying to hold his laughter, and slid a note over to Adrien.

'You better cancel whatever plans you have, we are heading to Mari's after school'. Adrien only nodded in return but he turned around to Marinette to give her a small smile to let her know he was going. She smiled shyly in return while blushing slightly, which caused Adrien to blush again and quickly turned back to the front. Unfortunately for him though Alya noticed it before he turned around, and her plan was already coming along perfectly.

* * *

Adrien happily leaned over to Nino while they were packing their bags to leave for the day and didn't even try to hide is excitement.

"I'm so lucky! Nathalie had messaged me earlier saying everything was cancelled because she had to fly with my dad on some business trip and she would be unable to escort me. I'm free for the rest of the week!"

"Dude REALLY?! I can't remember the last time you had the day off." Adrien happily turned around to the girls with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you hear that?" Marinette smiled fondly at him and Alya laughed.

"Thank God. I was beginning to worry about you and that crazy work schedule. If anybody deserves a break its you." They all left the class room and just as they were about to exit the school doors Chloe made her way to the front of their group and stopped them.

"Adrikins! A little birdy told me you're free for the rest of the week! We should totally hang out!" Adrien awkwardly stepped a few steps back until he was next to Marinette and replied back.

"Ah um I'm sorry Chloe but I already promised my friends I would spend time with them."

Chloe simply glared at Marinette who slowly inched her way behind Alya and Chloe smiled back at Adrien.

"Aw, that's my Adrien always keeping his promises! Text me when you get bored!" She bounded down the steps to her ride and quickly drove off. Nino laughed and they all headed down the stairs.

"Thank God you got out of that." Nino sympathetically patted Adrien on the back.

"Come on, she's not that bad." Adrien said.

"Not that bad?!" Alya spoke up. "You're joking right?"

"I've known her since forever Alya. Trust me, she's a good person on the inside."

Alya watched as Marinette walked a bit slower until she was once again behind Alya.

"Adrien. Chloe has made fun of Marinette for about five years now, for no reason. She's not a good person, she's a bully." Adrien stopped in his tracks and turned to face Marinette.

"She did what?" Marinette finally looked up at Adrien, but she didn't know how to reply. Alya was the only person she has really talked to about it. Nino cleared his throat and placed his arm around Adrien's shoulders.

"Hey man, today is going to be a fun day! C'mon girls, we can leave the deep talks after we've had some grub. You're dad better be stocked up on those brownies Mari." He turned Adrien around and continued their walk. Alya grabbed Marinette's hand in reassurance and pulled her along.

"I can't make any promises, but we can always make more." Marinette let out a small giggle as they made their way to the bakery.

* * *

Note: I'm really sorry for not posting an update sooner. I always hate when I see a story that's been written but not completed and I never intended to be that person. I've been going through a lot in my personal life but I wanted to thank you all for following and writing so many great reviews. It makes me feel better knowing that you guys are enjoying this story and I'll start to do better for you. Thank you 3 Lots of Love


End file.
